1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device having an improved visibility by reducing a reflection of external light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device allows displays having reduced size, weight, and energy consumption compared to conventional cathode ray tube displays. For this reason, LCD devices have been widely used in mobile equipment, e.g., cellular telephones, PDAs, and the like, as well as in midsize and large equipment, e.g., monitors, TVs, and the like.
A window substrate is generally included in an upper portion of the LCD device, i.e., above, or closer to a viewing surface than, the LCD panel. A touch screen panel may also be provided above the LCD panel, depending on a signal-input method for the equipment. However, when additional structures are provided above the LCD panel, the visibility of image displayed in the LCD panel when used in a bright environment, e.g., daylight, is reduced due to reflection of incident external light by the window substrate and/or the touch screen panel.